Henry Deus
Henry Deus (1978-Present) is one of the four main protagonists during the 1998 - 2011 Chapter Arcs in Grand Theft Auto VI. Henry serves as the main antagonist of the game. Early Life Henry was born in April 17th 1971 in Liberty City to a multi-millionaire ndustrialist Gabriel Deus and an unnamed woman. His father Gabriel was an associate and lawyer to Jon Gravelli who didn't payed much attention to him as he was busy working for the Gravelli Crime Family and her mother emotionally abused him. Despite this however, he had a very good education in school and is remarkably intelligent having graduated High School at the age of 13 and University at the age of 17 with a degree of politics and training experience. Henry enlisted in the United States Marine Corps at the age of 18, where he reached the rank of Captain at the age of 28 and having participated in the Iraq War. After retiring from the USMC, Henry returned to Liberty City to work for the Liberty City Police Department, eventually making his way up to the position of Lieutenant and also work as a undercover associate for many crime families. At somepoint Henry met FIB Agents Alberta Da Silva and Ashley Madison and has arranged them to do some jobs for him. Henrys persona consists of being quiet, organized, vigilant, ruthless, cold hearted and highly introverted, hardly ever talking about himself to others. Being someone who listens to others, methodical in work, straight-eyed, determined, and able to cope under pressure makes Henry Deus an effective private investigator, allowing him to assess human behavior and perceive clues other people may miss. His previous employment before becoming the don of the Gambelli Family was that of a police lieutenant for the Liberty City Police Department. As shown when Deus is brought in for questioning. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto VI Henry Deus is a multi-millionaire crime lord that runs a drug trafficking empire in Cuba, Columbia South America and Vice City, Florida and had several connections to the Cartels and Triads in Los Santos. Henry employs Vinewood executive producer/director and Expert thief Michael De Santa, ambitious gangster Franklin Clinton, violent crime lord Trevor Phillips and undercover FIB agents Alberta Da Silva and Ashley Madison to do some jobs for him which involves smuggling guns from Los Santos to Cuba. Alberta, Ashley and several other FIB Agents with the help of Michael later led a covert operation assault in Havana, Cuba to stop Deu's drug trade which proved to be successful. Deus also appears in the 1998-2011 Chapter Arcs as one of the protagonists (along with Niko, Bonnie, Don and Brad Snider), where he is employed by various criminal organisations such as the Faustin Bravta led by Mikhail Faustin and Dimitri Rascalov, Pegorino Family led by Jimmy Pegorino and the Lost Brotherhood led by Johnny Klebitz and Billy Grey in 1999 and later the Abarca Family led by Donatello and Bonnie Abarca and Niko Bellic. Deus was also a undercover detective reporting information to his superiors. Henry can chose to betray Niko by stealing the money and can kill or spare either Bonnie or Don. Special Ability Henry's ability is that slow his perception of his surroundings in order to become supernaturally aware of his own accuracy and precision, during a gunfight similar to Michael's and Alberta's Trivia Aside from his police work, There is a United States Marine Corps certificate on Deu's wall, implying he is a former Marine. Henry said that he was in the middle east back in 2003, thus he is Iraq war veteran. Henry seems to operate in a much more ruthless and cruel manner than the other protagonists, as he is willing to kill associates closer to him and only cares about power nothing more, thus he is the most corrupted protagonist in the GTA series. During the 2010's, Henry is the most powerful crime lord in Liberty City, as he has connections with the Mexican and Columbian cartels in South America and Vice City and he is in control of the Commission, an organisation consisting of five families. Henry has received loads of medals for his service in the United States Marine Corps, as stated that he was quickly promoted to Captain, when he was 28 and was a silver star officer, this could explained how he was promoted quickly to Lieutenant in the Liberty City Police Department. It is implied by Henry himself, that representatives of the Federal Investigation Bureau was going to make him an agent due to his combat experience and vast knowledge, but Henry declined. Despite being one of the main protagonists, Henry is considered to be the main antagonist of the game, due to him betraying Niko Bellic, Donatello Abarca, Bonnie Abarca and Johnny Klebitz, being the one responsible for killing his own grandfather Jon Gravelli, orchestrated the kidnapping of Michael's family by Merryweather, tried to ruin Trevor's buisness, tried to frame Alberta Da Silva and Ashley Madison as criminals and also hired hitmen to kidnap Franklin's friend Lamar Davis. If Henry chooses to eliminate Don or Bonnie during the 1998 - 2009 Chapter Arcs, then Henry becomes the third (chronologically the first) protagonist to kill another protagonist. Henry is the fourth main antagonist to be a law enforcer as he is a corrupt police officer and military soldier. Henry is the first playable antagonist in the series. Despite first appearing in GTA VI, Henry is the mastermined behind the events of Grand Theft Auto IV and the prologue of Grand Theft Auto V, which clearly makes him the main antagonist of the entire HD Universe. Henry is the antagonist with the most appearances. Henry is the first main antagonist to be introduced as a protagonist. Henry is the second protagonist to betray a main antagonist and the first protagonist to betray another protagonist which was Johnny Klebitz Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Antagonists